There is No Prince Charming
by loveisfake
Summary: Kim had her heart broken from the start until she falls for the new Brewer, Jack. Will Kim believe in her heart again or will it all coming crashing down? When she thought not having love was easier than having it, Jack Brewer shows up. When she thinks she finally has her Prince the obstacles just don't want her to win. What will happen? You will Just have to Read and find out!
1. There is No Prince Charming

There is No Prince Charming

"Kim stop being sad! Your Prince Charming will come!" I looked up at Grace and Jerry smiling at each other. I glared at them. They're so perfect together! Why can't I have that… Once just once!

"He will come, just wait." Jerry commented. He looked over at me and gasped. Everyone laughed and I puffed out a fake laugh and dropped my head to the table.

"Pick your head up Princess your tiara is falling." Kelsey whispered raising my chin with two fingers.

"If you haven't noticed I'm NOT a princess! Not even close." I murmured.

"Your knight and shining armor will come!" Julie said next to me patting my back. We all sat at our booth at Falafel Phil's.

"Well sometimes your knight is just an idiot cover in foil." I sneered.

"What's wrong with the Kimz?" Phil asked holding a tray of beverages.

"She caught Brett cheating" Grace replied in a hushed tone. I groaned.

"That Brett was not right for you." I lifted my head and gave him a shy smile. He put a beverage in front of me. "Lemonade for the broken hearted." I smiled and took a sip.

"Thank you" I replied holding back tears. He left and I could hear his voice in the distance—probably talking to Tipsy. I wiped my red eyes and smiled at my friends. Jerry sat next to Grace with his arm slung around her. Milton sat next to Jerry. I was in the middle of Julie and Kelsey and Eddie had pulled up a separate chair. I took another sip.

"Come on, Kim!" Grace said standing up and pulling me out of the booth. "Let's get you ready for school tomorrow. Let's show Brett what he's regretting." I smiled at her as she pulled me out of Phil's and waved goodbye.

We walked home laughing our heads off with millions of shopping bags! We got to Grace's front door and looked next door to see if my parents were home. Grace waited for me as I ran inside and dropped off my stuff. I ran out to an impatient Grace.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking to her house.

"No… My aunt and uncle are going on a vacation with my parents for a few months and leaving me with my cousin." She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. "Last time I saw him, I was 10 and him 11. He was a total ass-."

"I'm not that bad." Said a husky voice behind me

"Kim, meet Jack." Grace said pointing above my head. I turn around to see a foot taller than me brunette smirking down on me.

"Did you get me anything from the mall?" He asked Grace, pecking into the bags.

"No" She sneered. He smiled at me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Guess I'll just have to take this." I kicked my legs and felt huge hand grab my ankles.

"JACK PUT MY FRIEND DOWN!" I laughed at Grace's face and began pounding on his back. He grabbed my waist and set me down. I could see we were in the guest bedroom and I could see Grace stand in the doorway.

"If you take my friend you can at least tell me if our parents left yet?" He nodded and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and saw Grace stomp to her room. I went to walk out of the door when Jack stood in the door way and shook his head. I crossed my arms and glared trying to get around him. I went to punch him when he caught my hand.

"Looks like Blondie know Karate." He winked. I walked over to the bed, sat down and, pouted. "I'm not terrible." He said sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. "If I do say so myself, I'm pretty awesome."

"You sound like Jerry." I commented.

"HE'S NOTHING LIKE JERRY!" Grace yelled from the hallway.

"Oh! Grace's little boy toy!" Jack said in my ear. "I should meet him he sounds cool."

"How did you know he was Graces-?" I interrupted myself when he pulled out a purple bejeweled note book with the words 'Grace's Diary' printed on the front. "You shouldn't have that." I pointed out. "GRACE! HE HAS YOUR-!" He put his muscular hand over my mouth and pushed me down gently on the bed. I looked at his crystal brown eyes above me. I stuck out my tongue and licked him. He pulled his hand away.

"Did you lick my hand?" I nodded and smirked. He stayed above me.

"Are you going to school with us?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"Why? Can't wait to make out with me in the janitor closet?" I laughed.

"No! I was hoping you weren't!" I said laughing at his offended face.

"That hurt, Kimmy." I growled at the nickname and punched his shoulder. "SO you don't like when being calls you Blondie OR Kimmy!" I chuckled and nodded. "Well, Kimmy, looks like I know what I'm going to call you for now on." I shook my head no and rolled my eyes.

"What if I called you Jackie?" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Then I would have to do this!" I gave him a confused look and felt his muscular arms go to my hips.

"Stop… tickling… me!" I yelled between laughs and kicking my legs. "JACK!" I groaned.

"Not until you say 'Jack is so sexy'."

"Jack is so…" He gave me a glare and tickled me more. "SEXY" I yelled. He stopped tickling me and I took deep breaths before glaring at him.  
"Kim, Jack I'm going to hang out with Jerry!" Grace yelled. I heard the door slam shut. I looked at Jack and he was staring at me. When he saw that I was looking he smirked and growled.

"We're alone" I rolled my eyes.

"No shit" I murmured. "I'm going home" I said standing up.

"Wait let me walk you home!" He yelled grabbing my wrist.

"I'll be fine!" I said. That's when I felt him familiar hands grab my waist and hold me close.

"But I don't want my angel Kimmy getting hurt" He said in a cute baby voice.

"It's not that far." I said trying to turn around before he makes me tell him its right outside his window.

"It's far enough… well unless you live right next door?" I flinched and looked at his pondering face. He felt me flinch and looked down on me. "You live right next door don't you?"

"N-no" I crocked. I suck at lying. He held his grip tightly.

"You know you're a pretty bad liar." He smirked and leaned down to my ear. "That will come in handy."

"Can I go home now?" He let go of my waist and once out of his view I ran downstairs out the door and into my room in seconds. I lay down for a second before noticing the bags of clothes Grace and I bought for school tomorrow. I picked out a black skater skirt and a sequin top and put the rest away. I went to take a shower when I slipped on a shoe and fell back. I stood up slowly until I heard deep man laughs. I stood up fully and look around the room before I hear "Out here!" I peeked out the window and feet away I see Jack wave.

"Look If I step out on my balcony I can jump to yours." Jack laughed pointing. He was right. It was inches away from each other.

"Ugh it's you!" I groan.

"Please you love me!" I laughed at his words.

"Love is nonexistent" I replied.

"Did someone break Kimmy's heart?" He asked in his baby voice. I crossed my arms.

"Yes" I replied sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Jack replied with sympathy. "Was it recent?"

"It was this morning." I said on the verge of tears.

Jack's POV:

"It was this morning." I could she was about to cry and I hate when people cry, especially beautiful happy people. I ran to my balcony door, wiped it open and jumped to Kim's. She stood at her balcony door with her small hands on her eyes. I ran to her, pulling her hands away and lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around me. I ran to the bed before squeezing her tighter and sitting down. She put her head in my shoulder and let the tears fall onto my shirt.

"It's okay, Kimmy." I whispered. "If that didn't happen you would never have me!" I replied trying to make her laugh. I could hear her chuckle against my shoulder. She pulled away and looked at me. I lifted my thumb to her face and wiped away the tears.

"Thanks, Jack" She said wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. I held on tightly to her and waited for her to pull away because I knew how much she needed this. After a little while, she pulled away and smiled weakly at me with swollen eyes. She looked at my shoulder and laughed.

"I'm sorry Jack; I don't usually cry like this and drench your shirt." I smiled at her.

"It's okay and I'm always here for you if you need me." She smiled and hugged me again. She gave me a peck on the cheek before standing up and grabbing her pajamas. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, my Kimmy."

"Bye, Jackie." I glared back at her pointing a finger.

"Don't make me tickle you again." I warned. She pushed me out onto the balcony. I stood there for a second, feeling the heat rise to the cheek she kissed me on. I put my hand to it and smiled before jumping back to my room.

Kim POV:

I watched him as he felt his cheek and smile. It was really adorable if you ask me. I think tomorrow will be interesting.


	2. School Day Morning

School Day Morning

Kim POV:

I got up and got changed into my skirt. I curled my hair and went out onto my balcony with my bag and jumped to Jack's. I was about to knock when I noticed it was unlocked. I walked in and saw Jack sleeping with bed head spiraled out on the bed. I jumped on him with each hand and leg on each side and smirked as his sexy groan.

"Get up, Jackie!" I whispered in his ear and grabbed hold of the pillow and hit me in the head. "JACK" I yelled, aggregated. I could see him smirk and he got comfortable on the bed. I was about to get up and give up when he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the covers. He held my waist and breathed his hot breath on my ear. "Jack… school?" He groaned.

"Let's just stay here, Kimmy." I laughed and tried to get up but he tightened his grip.

"But Jack!" I whined. He growled.

"Fine" I went to stand up when he opened his eyes and kept hold of me. "If you give me a kiss?"

"Not going to happen" I replied pulling from him. He smirked and leaned over me while holding me tighter.

"I guess we're staying here" I laughed, struggling to get out. "Just one kiss!"

"Okay…" I said trying to hold in a laugh. He smirked and loosened his grip. I slipped out from under him and laughed. "You thought I was going to kiss you!" I laughed even harder. He got up and glared at me.

"I will get that kiss." I laughed.

"Good luck!" I said before walking out and into the living room to see Grace and Jerry on the couch. I tuned into their conversation.

"He doesn't seem that bad" Jerry confirmed Grace. Grace sighed.

"I'm just afraid she will fall for him." She sighed and leaned into Jerry more.

"They seem pretty perfect for each other." He assured.

"That's the thing they are perfect for each other but…" She trailed off.

"What Grace?" Jerry encouraged.

"He's not staying in Seaford forever… He lives in San Francisco."

"That's not far!" Jerry said dumbly.

"JERRY, that's a three hour drive!" I could see her roll her eyes.

"Well he can drive an hour and she can drive an hour and they can meet up!" I could see her get annoyed.

"I don't know why I'm stressing I doubt they get together. Kim's too stubborn and just got out of a relationship." I rolled my eyes and opened the door and acted like I was walking inside.

"Hey, Grace. Hey, Jerry" I called out, waving. Grace's head spun so fast I'm surprised it didn't fall off.

"You're right. She is really-." Jerry began before getting elbowed in the stomach by Grace to shut up.

"Hey Kim" She called out standing up and pulling Jerry with her. "Jerry and I were just leaving! Would you mind waking up Jack?" I laughed and ran upstairs. I opened Jack's door to the smell and step into a mist of hair spray.

"Are you using hair spray?" I asked coughing and pushing the mist away.

"Duh" I heard threw the mist. When the cloud was finally away from my face, I could see a shirt less Jack standing feet away from me. He threw the empty can of hair spray on the bed. As he did so his muscles contracted and I just stood in awe. He walked over to me and closed my jaw and making me look up into his eyes. "I see you… uh… take a liking to my abs." He smirked at me.

"Not just a liking" I joked. He walked away and put a shirt on and grabbed his jet black back pack. We walked downstairs and out the door. Grace had texted me saying they left and sorry. I rolled my eyes saying it was okay. We began out the door and I went to go and walk down the side walk when Jack grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What do you think you're doing? We are taking my bike." I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, I'm not sitting on the handle bars of your tricycle." I grabbed him wrist and pulled him. "Come on, it's not that far of a walk." I could feel him lift me up and put me down on a seat. I looked down and saw a motorcycle under my butt. "No! Jack I'm not going on this death trap!" I hissed. He set a helmet on my head and jumped on.

"Hold on, princess." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm no princess." I replied while he took off. I held onto him for dear life.

"You're my princess." He said smiling as he cut the engine and hoped off onto the school's ground.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair.

"You didn't have to hold on so tight." He said, grabbing my waist and walking inside. I watched as girls melted over Jack. Mmmm if only they saw him without a shirt.

"Kim, I'm so sorry!" Brett ran over to me begging. I could feel Jack glare at him and hold me tighter. "I'll never cheat ever again! Please take me back." He was begging.

"No" I said, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"But Kimmy, I miss you!" I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my wrist tightly.

Jack POV:

I held Kim tightly as Brett begged for her.

"But Kimmy I miss you!" I gripped Kim and watched as he grabbed her wrist tightly. I could feel her hurt as he twisted his hand. That's when I stepped in. I pushed Kim behind me, making Brett let go of his grip. She rubbed her hand and looked at me. I could see her worried face over my shoulder.

"Jack you don't-." I interrupted her as she set an innocent hand on my shoulder.

"No, Kim, it's not right for him to beg for you back." I replied, glaring at Brett. "He obviously wasn't a good boyfriend."

"Did anyone ask for your opinion, pretty boy?!" Brett yelled back. He poked my chest while he tried to look big.

"Well, when a scumbag like you talks like that to Kimmy, I'm going to do something!" He went to punch when I caught his fist and chuckled. "You probably shouldn't have done that" I could see the shook in him face as I flipped him onto his back. I squatted down to him. "Now don't talk to my Kimmy" I whispered. I stood back up and felt slender arms grab my neck.

"Thanks, Jack" She whispered closely to my ear. I held her waist for a little and she soon let go and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My Kimmy?" She asked crossing her arms. I hesitated.

"I-I… Yo- You w-weren't supposed to hear that" I stuttered. She laughed and walked away.


	3. What is this girl doing to me?

What is this girl doing to me?

Jack POV:

I watched as she opened her long locker and grabbed a book. I stood shocked. She went to walk away when I ran after her.

"Kimmy, wait!" I called out. Suddenly a tall brunette with a pound of make-up slathered on her face appeared in front of me.

"Why would you want Crawfish?"

"Crawford" I interrupted.

"Whatever," She crossed her arms and winked at me. "A hot guy like you should be with an h-."

"I'm sorry I really need to find Kim" She laughed.

"Why would you want her?" I laughed and pushed her out of the way as I looked around for Kim. I saw her talking the Grace and Jerry. I sighed as I looked at her body. The sparkly top shimmered in the light and the skirt flowed neatly over her hips. He tan legs bent as she stood.

"Who wouldn't want her?" I asked. I hear Donna groan and stomp away to another guy. Wait! I looked around and saw many guys as well as me staring at Kim's perfection. I could feel my blood boil. I walked over to Kim and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

Kim POV:

I felt a heavy arm wrap around my shoulders. I groaned expecting Brett or his fellow perverts. I looked up and saw Jack, genuinely smiling at me. I smiled and stepped a bit closer. I looked at Grace to continue talking up our upcoming tournament. Jerry looked at her and she sighed. Huh? I didn't take note of it and just turned to Jack. I watched as he glared at guys over my shoulder and I chuckled mentally. He's jealous.

"Jack?" He looked down at me softly. "Can I see you classes?" He handed me a paper and I smiled.

"Are you in any of my classes?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"We have Science, History, Music, Art, and of course Lunch" I said handing him his classes back.

"How about the love birds?" He asked pointing at Grace and Jerry making funny face at each other.

"Grace and I have the same class and Jerry has the same classes with us" He smiled and was about to say something when the bell rang. "No time" I said putting a finger to his lips. "We have History." I grabbed Grace and pulled her and Jack as Jerry followed behind and down to history. The desk were in pairs and I sat down at an empty one. Grace quickly sat next to me and I smiled at her.

"Grace" I heard Jack whine. He sat down with Jerry behind me and I could hear him laugh at something Jack said.

Jack POV:

"Hey I don't think we meet officially, I'm Jack." I said to Jerry. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Jerry or some people call me the Swag master" I laughed.

"No one calls you that, Jerry" Grace said turning around.

"Yes they do!" He mocked.

"Whatever" She said, turning around and talking to Kim.

"Do you want to annoy them?" Jerry whispered.

"You read my mind" I smirked and we put our feet on the backs of their chairs and hooked our feet around the legs. I pulled Kim back so she was on the balls of the back legs. She shrieked and glared at me. I let go and she fell with a soft thud. I leaned over my desk and pulled Kim close. I breathed on her ears and watched her shiver. "Hey, Kimmy" I whispered pulling away. She shoots me daggers and scooted in her chair.

The class was getting really boring and Jerry and I were becoming super good friends. I looked at Kim and saw her thin I phone sticking out of her back pocket. I slid my hand under my desk and gently pulled out her phone. I typed the number into my phone and made my own contact with the name 'That Sexy Black Belt' with a winky face. I held onto the phone until the bell rang. I watched as Kim search franticly for it. I laughed and slid it onto her seat. She exhaled as she held it. I laughed as she stood up and kissed her phone.

"What is so precious about that phone?" I asked smirking.

"It's my baby" She replied, putting her bag over her shoulder and walking out of class with Grace right behind her. I walked out behind them with Jerry and we followed Grace and Kim to their lockers. Kim tried to open her locker but gave up frustrated. She slammed the locker and noticed I was behind her. She looked at me with puppy eyes and I just melted. I scooted her out of the way and slammed on the locker twice and it flew open. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. When it was over we headed to Science. We walked in a Kim sat down at one of the lab tables. Grace went to sit down when I pulled the chair and sat down closer to Kim.

"There's a seat next to Jerry" She glared at me and sat next to her boyfriend. They began to talk and I slowly looked at Kim, taking in her features.

"Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy." I said, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She smiled at me then glared and punched my arm.

"It's Kim" I laughed and scoot closer to her. She looked at me past her hair.

"Don't hide from me." I said pushing her hair back and holding it on the side of her head gently. She smiled at me and ruffled her hair in front of her face. "Come on Kimmy" I brushed back her hair and brushed my fingers against her cheek as I pushed the hair behind her ears and pulled away. "So when's that make out session in the janitor's closet?" I asked smirking and winking at her. She glared at me and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Seriously Jack" She rolled her eyes at me. I chuckled at how cute she was when she did that.

"You know you want to" She blushed and then smirked.

"I would love too" I was shocked and a bit scared of what she was up too. She put her forehead on mine and slowly leaned into me. I shut my eyes for a brief second as I felt the heat radiate off her body and onto mine. That's when I felt the cold but not as stinging as it could be slap to the face. I opened my eyes to a laughing Kim and an angry teacher behind her.

"Kim?" I said trying to get her to stop.

"That was so funny Jack!"

"Kim!" I said again.

"You should have seen your face." She laughed.

"You must be the new Brewer and I can see you got to know Crawford here." The teacher spook up. Kim froze and sat up straight. "Detention!" She called out, handing us a pass for after school today. I rolled my eyes and faced forward.

"Thank Jack" Kim whispered sarcastically, pushing the note into her pocket.

"Me?" I whispered/yelled. She nodded. "You're the one that wouldn't kiss me." She glared and looked front.

"You really thought I would kiss you?" She hissed through her teeth. I chuckled and lifted from her seat and onto my lap. It was lab tables so no one noticed. We also were in the very back row. She moved in my grip as she tried to get out. I laughed as she struggled and soon gave up. I hugged her tiny waist and held her. I rested my head in her shoulder and watched as the she shivered from my rough breathe on her smooth skin. I kissed her neck softly and nuzzled my nose into her neck. She giggled and squirmed. I kissed down her neck and found a sweet spot on the soft neck and bite down. She gasped quietly putting her hand over her mouth and pushed me away.

"I don't need a bruise on my neck" She whispered holding my face in her hands. She began to gently feel my soft face.

"Then kiss me" I held her with one arm and put a finger to my lips. "Right here" She laughed and let go of my face and tried to pay attention. Right when she felt my breath on her shoulder she spun around, whipping me with her hair. "Just one kiss" I whispered holding her tighter and closer to me.

"Jack just let me go" She whined but I could just tell she didn't want me to. I smirked and began to lightly tickle her sides. She held in a laugh and when she couldn't take it she grabbed my hands and held them with her small delicate ones. "Please don't" She meant it this time but I wasn't letting her go that easily. I held up a finger and mouthed 'one kiss'. She sighed and quickly leaned in and pecked my lips for literally a half a second then reached for her seat. I held onto her tightly and she glared at me.

"I thought you would let me go" I smirked and chuckled.

"No… I like you on my lap but I will stop teasing you" She smiled and made herself comfortable. She began paying attention and I just held her tiny waist and looked at her. I gently pushed her hair to the opposite shoulder, so I could just catch a glimpse of her face. She turned to me.

"Jack" She hissed. I raised my hands in defeat.

"I'm not doing anything, swear?" She gave me a suspicious look and faced forward again. I listened to the teacher and that's when I felt Kim lean her back onto my shoulder and rested her head on mine. I chuckled and moved my hands up and down her waist and stopped to hold her. I could feel her cheeks raise and the heat rise to her cheeks. I smiled lightly. What is this girl doing to me? Then suddenly the bell rang but Kim stayed in place. "I don't think that kiss was long enough" I whispered into her ear huskily. She shot right up and grabbed her bag and went out of the room. I quickly followed her. She walked into the cafeteria and I guess we have lunch.


	4. Lunch

Lunch

Kim POV:

I walked through the line of gross glops of food and then just decided on an apple. I was walking out of the line, about to take a bite, when I fell into the tan muscular arms and dropped my apple. I looked up and saw Jack smirking at me. I quickly stood up and watched as Jack's foot flicked the apple up into his hand.

"I think you just fell for me" He said smoothly putting me on my feet. I glared.

"Are you impressed?" He asked and I shook my head no and grabbed my apple. "How" He asked.

"I'm a black belt." I said turning around and biting my apple. "I can catch an apple with my foot too."

"I should have seen that coming." He groaned. I walked to our empty table and waited for our friends. Jack sat next to me and grabbed my waist. "When's that kiss?" He whispered.

"Never" I groaned, pushing her away. He sighed sadly and put his arm around my shoulder. Milton and Eddie walked over, Milton with his home lunch and Eddie with his piles of mixed glop.

"Who's this?" Milton asked as him and Eddie sat down across from us. I grabbed Jack's hand and set it on the table as I answered.

"Just Jack, Grace's cousin" They gasped and looked at him closely.

"Did you move here?" Eddie asked between gulps.

"For a few months" He answered sadly. Grace and Jerry soon came as well and Grace glared at Jack. Jack tried putting his arm around my waist when I just kept grabbing it and pushing it away. Grace giggled, which brought me back to this morning. I won't even date Jack would I? No he seems just like Brett. Never. That is when Lindsey, the whore bag full of STDs, stepped onto Jack's side. She leaned down in her almost belt size skirt.

"Hey Jack" She said petting his arm. He gave her a confused look.

"Hi?" He responded not looking at her.

"Oh, I know you but you don't know me" She said 'surprised'. "I'm Lindsey and can I just say you look A LOT like my next boyfriend." He chuckled and looked at her.

"Why would I date you when there is WAY better?" He asked. I held in a laugh.

"Like who?" She said crossing her arms and making her shirt ride up more than it already was.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, flicking his wrist and pointing at my direction. I looked behind me confused. "Kim"

"What?" I said looked back at him and noticing Lindsey left.

"No I was talking about you." He answered.

"About me for what?" He rolled his eyes and I can say I was seriously confused. He grabbed my arms and massaged them on my sides.

"You're the one I was talking about to Lindsey."

"Oh" I said. I gasped and let it go. "I have to go to the bathroom" I said standing up.

Jack POV:

I watched as Kim left and I turned to an interested group.

"What did you do?" Grace asked, leaning on Jerry.

"I didn't do anything" Grace rolled her eyes and put her hand on the table and leaned into me.

"I know Kim and she thinks toilets here are gross." I raised my hands in defeat and stood up.

"Find I'll find her" I walked out of the café and walked past the girl's bathroom and saw a person at Kim's locker. I walked closer and saw Kim leaned on the locker with her mouth locked onto Brett's. I gasped and walked back to the Café. Everyone looked at me confused and I simply nodded.

"She was busy" I replied trying to hold in my sadness. Why am I sad she's just a girl, right?

I knew there was no Knight in Shining Armor

Kim POV:

I was walking to my locker thinking about what Jack said. Did he really think I was that better than Lindsey? Why did he want to tell me? He could have just shut his mouth and I could have sat there confused. I don't have feelings for him. No… no? I don't understand guys. I have one begging AFTER he kissed another girl and another is giving me weird signals, and guys say we are confusing! I felt cold hands grab me and push me against the locker. I felt soft lips smash onto mine. I opened my eyes to see BRETT?! What the hell? I tried pushing him off but his lips were like suction cups. I finally pushed him off and tried walking away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to his lips and groped me with his hand. I tried screaming while he kissed me but it came out muffled. I lifted my foot quickly and kicked him in the shiner. He clutched his crotch and groaned. I quickly walked away from him and back to the cafeteria. I saw Jack leaning him head on his hand and looking completely bored. I sat down and was happy to feel his arm hold my waist.

"Hey guys!" I said acting normal. Grace gave me a suspicious look and Jack's eyes lit up then it disappeared. The group erupted into conversation and I turned to Jack's sad face. "Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing him hand. He looked at me and sighed. "Jack?"

"What happened in the hall?" He asked softy and with a hint of sadness.

"W-what d-do you mean?" I asked. He gave a fake chuckle and squeezed my hand a little.

"With… Brett…" He looked so sad and scared of the answer. I sighed.

"You see… Brett kind of… was a… umm… He kissed me and touched me and so I kicked him." I finally got out. I could see Jack let out a heavy sigh and then anger took over. I quickly gave him a tight hug and he held me back. "I kicked him right in the balls if that helps your anger." He looked at me and smiled.

"He's not supposed to treat you like that!" He held me tightly and whispered. "I'll always be here for you" I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. I pulled away and listened for the bell. I stood up and Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me to class. We didn't have any classes together after that so I waited at my locker for him to go to detention. Surprisingly Jerry stayed out of detention because he wanted to hang with Grace so it's just me and Jack. I went looking for him when I saw the one thing I was frightened by.

There in front of me stood Jack and clown faced Donna making out. NO! It's not like I care. He can kiss anyone he wants with his sweet, soft, tender, succulent—WHAT? No… He's only going to be here for a few months. I don't have a crush. Love is fake! Love is not real! Love SUCKS!


	5. Detention

Detention

Jack POV:

I had my mind of Kim the entire class… and everyone after that. I imagined my hands running through luscious golden blonde hair. I loved the way she fit perfectly in my arms and her soft lips. I only felt them for seconds on mine but it was a half a second of bliss. I just want to hold her and kiss her! UGH! Jack she is just a girl! You won't be here forever! I have to get over her. As I was stuck in my thought Donna ran up to me and petted my arm. I had a gross idea but it could work. I lifted Donna up and pushed her to the wall. I slammed my lips on hers and felt the make-up rub of onto my lips… gross. I dropped her and pulled away imagining Kim again.

"Jack… Are you okay?" Donna asked. I didn't know she had feelings? I wiped my lips and sighed. "What's up?" She asked pulling me to a bench and sitting on the other side of the short bench. "I know you don't like me like that" I sighed again and nodded guilty.

"Sorry" I mumbled. She rolled it off her shoulder.

"It's Kim, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"I can't get her out of my head!" I groaned. She laughed.

"You're not going to stop that by kissing someone else." She laughed as if it was that obvious.

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask confused and looking at her.

"I want to help you" She said. I gave her a 'no serious?' look and she sighed. "I want Kim to be happy. We were friends once and I think you too have a… connection." She said.

"Oh!" I said. She smiled.

"Now, you have two vague choices. One option is keep your feelings bottled up and hidden." I nodded. "The other is to tell her" I sighed.

"Well I don't want both of us to be heart broken when I leave." She gasped.

"You're leaving?" I nodded.

"Mine and Grace's parents went on vacation and left me here for three months." She sighed.

"Well that changes things but if you really like her, I would tell her. If you end up knowing that she liked you back you will hate yourself for not telling her and who knows maybe your parents will want to move here or you and she can come see each other. I guess you can work out the details." I smiled and nodded. I stood and walked to Kim's locker when I saw and flash of blonde hair wipe into the detention room. I shrugged and followed. I walked into see Kim in deep thought and an old teacher sit at the desk in the front, half asleep. I sighed and slowly walked over to Kim and sat right next to her. I sighed wondering how to tell her.

"Kim?" I asked after a few minutes of thinking. She groaned?

"What Jack? Why do you want me?" She mumbled angrily while growling. I put my hands up in defeat and she gave me a glare.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yes Jack I'm fine!" She yelled looking at the ceiling.

"Kim… seriously what is going on?" She growled and banged her head on the desk.

Kim POV:

I was so aggregated and I just couldn't get why Jack would kiss… her. She's okay. I'm not saying she is terrible it's just… I thought we had something. Ugh! I groaned banging my head on the table. I felt myself being lifted off my chair into the warm lap of another. I sighed and stayed still. I stiffened as he wrapped his arms around me and uncross my arms. He made it so my fingers weren't turning white like I was before and intertwined our fingers.

"Jack" I sighed. He held me tighter and closer.

"Kimmy" He whispered in my ear. Let me just point out that it was so sexy! I shivered and loosened my body to his touch. He let go of my fingers so I rested them on him wrist while he tickled the hem of my shirt. I chuckled in his ear as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I watched him smile which made me smile. "Are you in a better mood?" I nodded and he chuckled. I brought my arm up to run my fingers through his hair. He laughed.

"Way better" I said turning my head to be face to face with him. I stared into his beautiful doe eyes and I just hoped he felt the feeling too. His lips curved into a smirked and quickly rubbed his nose on my neck. "Jack!" I tried to be quiet so the now sleeping teacher stayed that way. Jack pulled away and suddenly the mood changed. It went from laugh-giggly mood to serious.

"Kim?" Jack whispered. I was about to point out that he used my real name but knew it would kill the mood.

"Jack?" I whispered back a bit confused.

"I…umm… wanted to know if… oh what the heck?!" He finally shrieked. "I was wondering if you had a crush on me as well." I gasped and looked at his serious scared face.

"As well? You mean…" I sighed hoping it was true.

"Yes, Kimmy I have the biggest crush on you in the world." I gasped and covered my mouth. I felt him arm hold me tighter. "I'm being serious. I have never felt this way before about anyone!" I smiled and quickly smashed my lips on his intoxicating ones. We pulled away slowly and I looked at him with an 'I care about you too' I hope he got it. He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Of course! WAIT what about Donna?" I asked nervously remembering her smacking lips with him.

"Donna? OH! NO I was trying a stupid idea to get over you but it failed and she actually gave me great advice." I gasped then relaxed. I gave him a peck on the lips and held his face with my hands. After kissing for a while I smiled at him.

"I'm so happy we got detention" I whispered.

"One last thing?" Jack said sudden. I nodded. "I hope you change your mind on the whole love is gross." I laughed and kissed him once more.

"Love is not gross." I whispered. "Love is addictive and intoxicating."

"You make it sound like a drug." He chuckled.

"It's like a drug" I commented. He smiled and stood up while lifting me up as well. We awoke the teacher and she groaned.

"Just leave!" The teacher yelled, falling back to sleep. We looked at each other and he smirked, lifting me up and onto his hip. I rolled my eyes as he carried me away and to his bike.


	6. Two months of Happiness

Two Months of Happiness

Kim POV:

"Jack" I called out in the dark room. I saw a dim light coming from the dining room in the Brewer's house. I slowly walked towards it and peeked inside. I gasped. There stood Jack in a suit and tie and holding a ton of my favorite flowers, lilies. "JACK" I yelled jumping into his arms. He put the flowers on the table and spun me around.

"Two months ago, in that empty classroom I admitted me feelings to you. Today I say the three words I have wanted to say since then and every day after." I smiled on the verge of joyful tears and looked at him with love. He held my waist and kissed my forehead. "I love you" I smiled and let a tear fall. He gasped whipping it away. "You're so happy you cried?" I nodded and held him close to me in a hug.

"I absolutely with all my heart and as the rest of the world be my witness, I love you!" I smiled widened and saw his face light up.

"You love me?" I smiled happily nodding. "SHE LOVES ME!" He screamed. I laughed and he held my hand. He walked me to the side of the long table and pulled out my seat. I pecked his lips as I sat down. He sat down feet away from me on the other side. I watched as he lifted the cover off and I could smell the scent of freshly cooked ham but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Kim?" He said as a question.

"I'm so lucky" I said leaning my arm on the table and my head in my hand staring at him. He made a goofy face and I looked down blushing. I grabbed two slices of ham and some mash potatoes. I took a bite.

"This is heaven" I replied smiling. He grinned and laughed as I took more bites. We finished our meal and Jack put the dishes in the dishwasher while I sat down on the couch and picked a movie. I felt his warm body besides me and leaned on his shoulder. I kissed his cheek and smiled at his toned cheekbones.

"How's my Kimmy?" He asked in his baby voice.

"Good, how's my Jackie?" I whispered getting on my lap with my knees on both sides of him. He smirked and ran him hands up and down my sides.

"You know what happens when you call me that." He whispered squeezing my side with each word.

"I don't seem to remember" I said feeling his abs. "Jackie" I whispered in his ear. He growled and flipped me onto my back. I laughed as he tickled my sides. "Jackie, stop!" I laughed pushing him away. He laughed and lifted me back onto his lap and smashed his lips on mine. The door suddenly opened and I hoped off Jack's lap and leaned my head on his shoulder. Grace walked in with her hand locked to Jerry's.

"Hey guys!" She called out smiling. She looked at us and sighed. "I love you guys dating and all but did you ever think of Jack leaving." I shrugged and I heard Jack sigh. I looked up at him and he had the saddest face in the world. I frowned imagining him getting on his motorcycle and following his parents' home. The sad wave I'll give until he's out of sight. That's when I'll sit there and tear up.

I hugged Jack tightly and he tugged me closer. He rested his head on mine while mine was on his chest.

"I'll find a way to stay" He whispered. It took me a few seconds to realize what he had said.

"No, you can't move away from your friends."

"Kimmy always trying to remember other people" He whispered.

"Well Jack I have too" I could feel his smile above me.

"Stop thinking of others and starting thinking of you" He kissed my forehead and I groaned.

"Don't you have friends there" He shook his head.

"They all thought I was a bad boy!" He groaned. I laughed.

"You are" I mumbled.

"I heard that" I couldn't stop laughing! He wasn't supposed to hear that.

"But are you serious?" He nodded.

"Yeah! You are my princess Kim. I can't leave my princess that's like the total opposite of saving a damsel in distress!" I laughed and smiled at him.

"Does that make you my idiot covered in tinfoil?" He gave me the weirdest look as if I crazy and I just laughed.


End file.
